Alice: Asylum
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: This is a short summary of the events that went on in American McGee's Alice and events that happened between when she left the asylum and when Alice: Madness Returns started. Rated T for language.


_**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this website! So review, favorite... all of that. Thank you for reading! And thank you to Soluk for the correction. I forgot that the story was set in the 19th Century, so thank you for that!**_

**Alice: Asylum (based on American McGee's Alice series)**

**Rutledge Asylum Patient Form**

**Name: ****Alice Liddell**

**Age: ****18 years old**

**Personal Information**

**Gender:**** F**

**Birth Date: ****November 22, 1856**

**Clinic Patient or Asylum Patient: ****Asylum**

**(Asylum only) Case: ****Insanity**

**Known Cause(s): ****Death of Family, blames herself.**

**Symptoms: ****Delusions of a place called Wonderland, talking to herself.**

**Parent(s)/Guardian(s): ****Miss Virginia Garfunkel****, ****Doctor Angus Bumby**

**Address: ****2737 Mahogany Drive, London. Doctor Bumby's Mental Hospital for Troubled Minors**

**Emergency Contact(s): ****Miss Virginia Garfunkel, Doctor Angus Bumby**

**Those imbeciles. They did this to me. Those damned delusions. I hate them all. I wish I wasn't mad. I wish I was normal, and not trapped in broken memories of a polluted and corrupted hell I call Wonderland. Damned things. That's all that lives there. Damned things, and mad young women named Alice. That's me. I am Alice. You thought you knew the whole story, didn't you? Allow me to explain. The things from before DID happen, don't get me wrong, but now I've grown up and things are just getting worse. Once I got rid of the old Wonderland about 12 or so years ago, I had never felt better. But apparently, I shouldn't have done it. About 11 years ago, or somewhere around that time, my family was killed in a fire. My mum, my pa, and my sister, Elizabeth, who I enjoyed taunting by calling her Lizzie. I was the only survivor. Why me? I ask myself often. Some people blame me for their deaths. I've actually started to believe that I may be the cause of the deaths. They took me in a year after my family expired and shaved my head. "Easier to reach the brain this way, Alice" they said. The people in the asylum tried everything to rid me of my insanity, but it all failed. They tried bloodletting, which was extremely painful, and putting a flame to my eye. They tried clapping blocks against my ears. I still howled like a banshee. "She is far, far too gone," they said. Once they put all the leeches on my arms that night, I dropped Lizzie's stuffed rabbit and fell into what appeared to be my first vision of Wonderland for over 2 years. I was falling. My ebony hair grew lengthy rapidly and my clothes changed to a blue dress with an apron. There were blood stains on the apron from what I could tell. Into a dark dream, I dropped. Into a strangely familiar, yet utterly wicked Wonderland. The once lush land I once knew was now a corrupt, ugly place that I couldn't wait to leave. That blasted cat. You know, the Cheshire Cat from my old Wonderland? Well, he looked sickly and blood stained his fur. You also remember the caterpillar? He told me that I had to save Wonderland from the evil Red Queen. I was the only one who could do it. I could hear the sick sounds of children laughing behind me. They made me want to vomit. It was a school for insane children. I woke from the nightmare later that evening. No one was in my padded room with me. I was alone. I went a few more weeks, or months, I really couldn't tell, without delusions of Wonderland. Those damned delusions were killing me. My hair began to grow back into a few short tufts. They tried to give me medicine. I refused to swallow it. It tasted terribly. They eventually gave up and I had exhausted myself from trying to get away from the medicine. That night, I went back to Wonderland. Into a gigantic chess game. I was never good at chess. I remembered the times I spent with my father playing chess. I thought it was a waste of time. My father quite enjoyed it. On a red square, I found a blade. Not just any blade, mind you. They called it the Vorpal Blade. I told the cat, "I've not come here looking for a fight." He smiled and replied, "That's a pity. One's certainly looking for you." I swung the blade back and forth. As if it were wallpaper, the chessboard split in two when I gently guided the blade across it. I was shocked to find a severed head underneath the board. "AAHHHHH!" I screamed. The cat looked down at it. "That, my dear, is the White Queen's head. This means that the war is over. The Red Queen has won. If you listen closely, you can hear her say your name." I put my ear to her mouth. What I heard shocked me even more. It sounded like my mother's voice. "," it hissed. I then fell into a tea party. A half-robot half-monster creature with a very tall top hat greeted me. The cat warned me. He said, "Be careful, Alice. Don't drink the tea or trust the Hatter. He'll kill you. Then, you'll be reminded of the fire every day when you look around." I crossed my arms. "Oh really? Why is that so, CAT?" He grinned at me a bit and said, "Because, Alice. When you die, you're obviously going to go to hell. Especially for trusting that DAMNED HATTER!" Then he disappeared. I was curious at the time. Little did I know that the cat wasn't lying to me. He was utterly loyal to the Queen of Hearts. So I agreed to have tea. He didn't poison the tea, which was what the cat was worried about. But he instead set up a motorized blade to cut me in half behind my chair and tried to handcuff me inside. The dream ended there. I went a year without any delusions after that. The next trial to rid me of madness was to shock my brain. My hair was growing lengthy by that time. I didn't try to escape. I was too scared to. Nothing seemed to work. I couldn't feel the shock whatsoever. They tried restraint, handcuffs, leg-locks, straightjackets, and solitary confinement. Nothing could hold me back. Not even the highest setting of watts on the electrocution device. The shock sent me tumbling towards a room full of flesh and tentacles. It was back to Wonderland. "Eww!" I yelped once I landed. "This is disgusting!" The cat appeared instantaneously and replied, "Try walking through it to find the Red Queen." I kicked a piece of a leg trying to kick me. "BLOODY HELL! THIS PLACE IS REPULSIVE! LIKE HELL I WILL! I AM NOT GOING TO WALK IN THIS MESS OF RAW FLESH! YOU ARE DELUSIONAL IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I WILL WALK THROUGH THIS GODDAMNED PILE OF BLOOD AND GORE, YOU FUCKING IMBECILE!" I calmed down and said, "Well, now PLEASE stop giving me your SHIT and let me through to walk." He smiled. "Well, now, Alice. We have a potty-mouth on our hands, don't we?" I began to get angrier. "Don't try to bully me, you asshole. You're really starting to piss me off. I'm very much on edge." His grin got even wider and he replied, "Well now, if it wasn't for your madness, you'd be taking up too much space. If you weren't mad, you'd probably be selling your ass just to try and get by with enough food! People would call you a slut, a whore, a ho! And you think I'M pissing YOU off? Alice, I have to put up with this shit ALL THE FUCKING TIME. You think I enjoy watching some crazed bitch walk around my home practically BEGGING me for directions?" I looked down at a pile of beating human hearts. "I suppose you're right. Just please, don't call me a bitch anymore." He nodded. "Remember, you have to walk up to the Queen and ask her where the beast is so you can fight it." I nodded whilst the cat was disappearing. I walked up to the Queen. "Hello, ," she hissed. "Just point me to the beast and let me get this damn thing over with." She laughed a bit and said, "Oh, Allliiiiccce. You really haven't changed, have you? You're still the same ugly bitch that was here before." "Ah, ah, ah, Queenie. I have a blade and I'm not afraid to threaten anybody with it in my hand." She smiled and said, "He's over there. If you win, I'll become your ally and will help you in your next scrape with madness, also known as this hell we live in called Wonderland. If you lose, you will be able to meet your family again." I stared into her eyes. "That isn't possible. If I die, because of my madness, I will go straight to hell." The Queen of Hearts sighed and said, "I know this, Alice. Your point is?" I was pissed off. No, I was infuriated. "YOU BASTARD! YOU WOULDN'T DARE ACCUSE MY FAMILY OF BEING HELLIONS! I HAVE A BLADE! YOU NEVER KNEW MY FAMILY! YOU CAN'T JUST ACCUSE THEM OF BEING DAMNED TO ETERNAL LIFE IN HELL BECAUSE ONE OF THEM IS INSANE!" I ran up to her with the blade close to her throat. "Ah, ah, ah, Alice. You wouldn't want another reason for assumption that you will go to hell, now, will you?" I realize that she's right and walk away from her. But before I leave the flesh room, I turn around and say loudly, so the Queen will hear me, "Never call my family hellions again" and leave for the beast. The beast was a dragon. Silver, stone, easily killed. Just a few quick jabs to the chest and he was down. I walked back to the Queen after a mere 3 minutes of fighting. The Queen was stunned. Stunned and angry. So angry that she decided to try and fight me herself. It took a while but I ended up winning. I stabbed her in the forehead, thus killing her. Or so I thought. She screamed, angrily at me. I held her blood-drenched crown in my left hand and the Vorpal Blade in my right, both with blood-stained fingers. Once I woke up, it had been ten years in the asylum. I was released and put in the care of Doctor Angus Bumby. My hair was snipped a bit and he told me he could help me. He tried to look into my mind. He was a psychologist, after all. I told him what I was thinking and he would write it down. He told me he could make me forget. Forget everything. The fire, my guilt, the pain I had dragging with me for so long, believing I was the murderer. All of it, would just vanish and I would be freed from this living hell I call my past. But one day, when I went to go to the chemist down the street to pick up some pills that Doctor Bumby had prescribed for me, the visions returned. I didn't fully return to Wonderland, but I saw a few things that looked familiar. When I got back, I ran directly to my room and wrote a note on my bedside.**

_Dear Doctor Bumby,_

_The disturbing visions are back. They're jagged, broken, and blurred. I sense things, but only partially. Perhaps I should be frightened. I don't really know. I don't understand them. Unfounded; suspicious; ignorance; vagueness. I can't tell false from true; real from unreal. And I want to, I must. Perhaps I am destined to remain on the keen edge of madness. One thing remains certain, though. I am unable to avoid the visions. I must confront them… I must return to Wonderland._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Alice Liddell_

**I then fell asleep, trying to escape to Wonderland. As luck would have it, I slipped into the dream once again. The transformation from my regular self into my Wonderland self was somewhat harsher than it usually was. Instead of a smooth transition into the silky blue gown and blood-stained apron, the clothes practically forced themselves upon me. It felt as if a thousand knives were escaping my body through my chest. It was extremely painful. Even though I was asleep, I could feel it in reality as well. Maybe I wasn't dreaming, I thought to myself. Maybe this IS reality. My eyes closed as a bright light surrounded me. When I opened them, I found myself floating down gently into Wonderland.**

_**A/N: And this is where Alice: Madness Returns begins. If you know the plot of Alice: Madness Returns, then you'll know what happens after this. Maybe I'll make another fanfiction about the events that happen after the sequel (Alice: Madness Returns) and then maybe a love story? I dunno, but again, thanks for the correction Soluk and if I have anything else that doesn't follow the plot or a correction that passed by me, PLEASE let me know. Thank you for reading and if you liked this story, please check out my other stories!**_


End file.
